mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Quagga Mob
The Quagga was founded by by Vivian females and Moomins male in 2007. All three of the eldtes females have held dominance starting with Aphordite. She was overthrown by Odysseus and disappeared shortly after. Male dominance was taken by Toft. Both Odysseus and Toft were lost within a month from each other leaving Icarus and Fluffernutter to dominate over the group. Dominant Pair Male dominance was quickly taken by Toft while female dominance remained unsettled between the three eldest females. Finally Aphrodite became the dominant female however she was overthrown by Odysseus. She remained the dominant female for a year and a half until her death with Toft following soon after. Last Vivian female Icarus became the dominant female with the last Moomins male Fluffernutter. Current Members The Quagga have 22 members as of Janaury 2010. Icarus (VVF123) Dominant Female Fluffernutter (VMMM031) Dominant Male Ismael (VQAM001) India (VJGF002) Israel (VJGM003) Alina (VJGF004) Dustin (VJGM005) Veronica (VJGF006) Lukas (VJGM007) Casey (VJGM008) Fila (VJGF009) Darrel (VJGM010) Levi (VJGM012) Joel (VJGM013) Rhode (VJGF015) Penelope (VJGF016) Poseidon (VJGM017) Aeacus (VJGF018) VJGP019 VJGP020 VJGP021 VJGP022 All Known Members A list of meerkats born or joined the Quagga. Toft (VMMM018) Mungo 3000 (VMMM021) Malpa Hamadryas (VMMM022) Picasso (VMMM029) Rocky (VMMM030) Fluffernutter (VMMM031) Maverick (VMMM034) Viper (VMMM037) Yalimapo (VMMM039) Odysseus (VVF121) Icarus (VVF123) Aphrodite (VVF125) Ms. Jackie (VVF130) Hindu Floaty Things (VVF131) Ismael (VQAM001) India (VQAF002) Israel (VQAM003) Alina (VQAF004) Dustin (VQAM005) Veronica (VQAF006) Lukas (VQAM007) Casey (VQAM008) Fila (VQAF009) Darrel (VQAM010) VQAF011 Levi (VQAM012) Joel (VQAM013) Rhode (VQAF015) Penelope (VQAF016) Poseidon (VQAM017) Aeacus (VQAF018) VQAF019 VQAM020 VQAF021 VQAM022 VQAP023 VQAP024 VAQP025 VQAP026 Rivals The Quagga main riavls are the Rugrats Mob. History October 2007: Odysseus, Icarus, Aphrodite, Ms. Jackie and Hindu Floaty Thing joined Toft, Mungo 3000, Malpa Hamadryas, Picasso, Rocky, Fluffernutter, Maverick, Viper and Yalimapo. Toft became the dominant male. November 2007: Aphrodite became the dominant female. Hidue Floaty Thing was pregnant. Icarus, Ms. Jackie and Hindu Floaty Thing aborted. December 2007: Hindu Floaty Ting gave birth to Ismael, India and Israel. Mungo 3000, Malpa Hamadryas, Picasso and Rocky left the group. January 2008: Fluffernutter, Maverick, Viper and Yalimapo went roving. Frebuary 2008: Aphrodite was pregnant. Odysseus, Icarus and Hindu Foaty Thing were evicted. March 2008: Aphrodite gave birth to Alina, Dustin and Veronica. April 2008: Odysseus overthrew Aphrodite and became the dominant female. Icarus, Ms. Jackie and Hindu Floaty Thing were evicted. May 2008: June 2008: Ms. Jackie and Hindu Floaty Thing were Last Seen. July 2008: Aphrodite was Last Seen. Odysseus was pregnant. Iacrus, Ms. Jackie and Hindu Floaty Thing were evicted. August 2008: Odysseus gave birth to Case, Fila and Darrel and Lukas. September 2008: One encounter with a Care Bears. October 2008: Bab Boy Buddy appreared. Novermber 2008: Maverick, Viper and Yalimapo went roving and left the group. December 2008: Fluffernutter went roving. January 2009: Fluffernutter and Ismael went roving. Odysseus was pregnant. Icarus and India were evicted.One encounter with Rugrats February 2009: ''' Odysseus gave birth to Joel, Levi and VQAF011. '''March 2009: VQAF011 was predated. April 2009: '''Icarus, Ms. Jackie and Hindu Floaty Things were all pregnant. '''May 2009: '''Icarus, Ms. Jackie and Hindu Floaty Thing all lost there litters. '''June 2009: '''Ms. Jackie and Hidnu Floaty Thing were Last Seen. '''July 2009: one enouncter with Balboa, Atlas and Youssy. Odysseus was pregnant. Icarus, India, Alina and Veronica were evicted. August 2009: Odysseus gave birth to Rhode, Penelope, Poseidon and Aeacus. September 2009: Odysseus died. Icarus became the new dominant female. October 2009: '''Toft died. Fluffernutter became the dominant male. '''November 2009: Ismael, Israel, Dutsin, Lukas and Darrell went roving. December 2009: Icarus was pregnant. India, Alina, Case and Fila were evicted. '''Janaury 2010: '''Icarus gave birth to VQAP019, VQAP020, VQAP021 and VQAP022. Category:Meerkat Mobs